Un pan de soleil aux Enfers
by Nevermind555
Summary: Alone a été choisi par Hadès. Son sort est scellé. Pourtant, dans sa nuit, il entrevoit enfin un halo de lumière. OS. Alone/Yûki (OC de Lune de Neige).


_Petit OS dédié à Lune de Neige et à son personnage haut en couleur : Yûki ^^_

 _Petit cadeau de printemps ; ))_

* * *

 **Un pan de soleil aux Enfers**

Ils m'ont déraciné. Ils m'ont tout pris à l'exception de mes toiles. Ils m'ont arraché aux êtres chers que je me dois, à présent, de combattre. Cette ironie m'est aussi jouissive qu'intolérable !... Elle vibre en moi avec la douleur d'une corde mal ajustée.

Depuis mon contact avec Hypnos, je ne peins plus que du noir, sur une échelle de gris aux nuances réduites. Mes toiles, d'ordinaire pleines de vie, sont devenues aussi sombres que la mort elle-même. La mort... j'en suis à présent son maître et son légataire. Il est de mon droit d'anéantir toute forme de vie et j'offre ce don ténébreux à qui bon me semble.

J'aime l'offrir à un homme brisé, gisant sur un lit d'agonie, son visage s'apaisant immédiatement alors que son âme se présente devant les lourdes portes de nos tribunaux, accueillie par mes Juges qui œuvrent jour et nuit, examinant âme après âme, notant chaque détail de la vie accordée dans des registres précieusement conservés. J'ai été pris de vertige lors de ma première visite dans la bibliothèque, devant l'étendue des rayonnages et la hauteur des archives. Toutes ces vies défilant les unes après les autres, convergeant vers le seul point qui leur est permis... C'est en fait toute l'histoire de l'humanité qui se joue dans cette vaste salle.

Il m'arrive de lire l'un ou l'autre des volumes... par intérêt ou curiosité. Et parce que je dois me passer le temps. Un temps qui trébuche sur les pas de l'éternité.

* * *

J'apprécie de voir la couleur de la mort s'abattre avec la douceur d'un trait de pinceau sur le monde des vivants. Je retranche ainsi un peu de la misère qui règne aux quatre coins du globe.

C'est le visage éclairé par un sourire que les hommes m'attendent lorsque je les libère d'un sort trop lourd à porter, épaules ébranlées par le poids d'un fardeau imposé. Les enfants tendent leurs bras pour m'accueillir en sauveur, moi, le grand Hadès !...

C'est un rôle que j'ai appris à manier à la perfection. Parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Parce que j'ai été désigné par le caprice de plusieurs !... Mais j'étais bien trop attaché à la vie pour céder la place au dieu qui fait rage au fond de moi, emprisonné dans ma chair et mes larmes, enchaîné dans le puits d'une humanité sauvegardée.

J'ai déjà eu très peur... si peur qu'il prenne le contrôle sur mon âme et m'engloutisse, à son tour, dans les affres éternelles. Il couvre alors mon être de la plus noire des toiles, tentant d'étouffer tout sursaut de vie, plombant de désespoir les lueurs vivaces qui règnent encore en mon cœur. Je crains, malheureusement, qu'un jour il parvienne à me détruire, me consumant jusqu'à la cendre, triomphant enfin du subterfuge. Voilà pourquoi je tremble, nuit après nuit, comme si j'étais pris de fièvre. Deux mains m'étranglent jusqu'au gargouillis, désireuses d'en finir avec le legs de ce vaisseau de chair !... Je me tortille tel un insecte, dans une douleur quasi-muette, peau moite d'une sueur de sang.

L'aube ne m'apporte enfin qu'un réconfort transitoire. Je peins alors jusqu'à ce que ma main en tremble puis se brise, écroulé devant le chevalet aux teintes vives de l'outrage que je porte à cet être divin.

Pourrait-il y avoir quelque consolation dans ce monde où règne la désolation ?...

* * *

Je me déplace à mon aise sur ces terres consumées de souffrances indicibles, à la boue tenace des misères humaines. Je survole les hautes tours des prisons d'où s'élèvent des cris, vestiges bruyants des âmes qui y sont torturées sans relâche. On m'appelle parfois, m'évoquant en espérant plus que le salut. Je me positionne alors sur le plus haut point, regard embrassant tout ce qui est, à présent, mon domaine et mon unique horizon.

Tout y est ocre et vermeil, d'une saveur acre qui se dépose sur le fond du palais.

A mes pieds s'étend le domaine du Seigneur que j'ai dupé.

Encore aujourd'hui, ses cris et ses martèlements incessants provoquent des tourments qui froissent l'âme et la malmènent jusqu'à complètement la retourner.

S'il m'a arraché aux miens, je lui ai subtilisé son pouvoir divin. Je l'étouffe, comme on fait taire un nouveau-né.

Notre lutte est acharnée et me fait chuter au plus fort du combat. Lorsqu'il me voit abaissé, son rire arrache littéralement mon être, le déchirant de l'intérieur avec une force peu commune.

Je veux... j'ai besoin de quelqu'un !...

* * *

La première chose que j'ai entendu était son rire. Cristallin. Celui d'une enfant. Il a frappé les murs froids du palais avec un élan joyeux, parvenant à mes oreilles en me faisant tressaillir. Mon pinceau en a tremblé de zèle.

On peut donc rire ici, aux Enfers ?...

Mon attention s'était définitivement retirée de la toile que j'étais en voie de peindre, attirée par ce son peu commun.

Mes pas me dirigèrent vers la plus proche porte. Il fallait que je vois qui se permettait pareil outrage !...

La porte s'ouvrit et je me retrouvais nez-à-nez avec ce que la vie avait fait de plus facétieux : une crinière sauvage évoquant le brun profond de l'écorce, des yeux comme des émeraudes.

La proximité était telle qu'elle rompait toute distance de sécurité. Mes sens étaient si aiguisés que je pus sentir jusqu'à l'effluve de sa peau, clignant d'incrédulité.

Elle fut rapidement reprise par Pandora, dans un bel élan de rage maîtrisée, lui interdisant désormais de m'approcher, index levé comme on rabroue une enfant.

Tandis qu'on l'éloignait de moi, elle se retourna brièvement pour un ultime regard qui me sonda jusqu'aux reins.

Je tentais alors de retourner à mes applications, peignant son regard, sourire indéfini sur les lèvres. La douceur était telle qu'elle m'enveloppait tel un manteau, me faisant oublier qui j'étais et ce pour quoi on m'avait destiné. Je redevenais cet orphelin dont l'affection des parents avait manquée. Elle me déshabillait jusqu'à l'âme et je me sentais solitaire devant ce chevalet, humeur livrée à l'inconstance.

* * *

Yûki - car tel était son nom - comptait parmi les Spectres les plus agités du secteur.

Chaque réunion, dans un faste sinistre, apportait son lot de surprises ; elle se prit un jour les pieds dans les marches, chutant dans mes bras, levant sur moi des yeux aussi reconnaissants qu'embarrassés, alors que les Spectres présents ricanaient dans son dos. Je fis taire les impudents d'un regard sévère, réduisant au silence les railleries.

Yûki m'apportait une chaleur aussi douce qu'un feu ronronnant. Elle représentait cette partie enfouie de moi que mes nouvelles fonctions n'autorisaient pas.

Elle apportait une fraîcheur nouvelle à cet inhospitalier endroit.

En outre, la place qu'elle prit dans mon cœur fut telle qu'elle me semblait écraser les protestations vives et incessantes de celui qui m'avait choisi pour hôte.

L'évidence se présenta à moi par un clair matin de fournaise : ensemble, nous aurions raison de celui qui grondait au fond de moi !...

* * *

Aimer. Se laisser aimer. Exercice difficile pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Je devais fournir un effort prodigieux pour comprendre chaque sourire, chaque regard, portant une signification pourtant évidente. De son côté, elle devait composer avec ma personnalité déroutante.

Je l'ai très peu encouragée, par crainte de réveiller le monstre qui sommeillait, faussement assoupi, dans le tréfonds de mon âme.

Elle m'apportait un réconfort teinté d'anxiété. Hors de contrôle, qu'étais-je capable de lui faire ?... Je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle porte mes tourments avec lesquels je me débattais, devant ses grands yeux résolument inquiets.

Notre lien pourtant existait, se faisant chaque jour plus fort.

Je dus m'opposer fermement à Pandora et aux jumeaux ; elle m'en donnait la force.

Elle me devint bientôt essentielle ; une belle rose épanouie sur un sol aride.


End file.
